Scout-Kenn
Scout-Kenn (スカウト・ケﾝ Sukauto Ken) was the creator and first master of the hidden art of Scoutkenn. He is brothers with Robot Jesus, but they don't talk much. History Scout-Kenn was born before the massive dewsplosion that created the universe. Prior to the known universe Scout-Kenn was a crass and valiant warrior with some dietary issues, who fought for justice and ended the tyranny of an evil god with his brother. After a spectacular battle the universe was destroyed and reset back to square one. Fortunately for Scout-Kenn and Robot Jesus, their own god-like powers saved them from the reset at the cost of being reduced to particles and having their more negative qualities exaggerated. After a while cosmic forces came back into play and recreated both Scout-Kenn and Robot Jesus. The forces that formed Scout-Kenn afterward originally intended to have Scout-Kenn follow a sort of yin-yang dynamic with Robot Jesus. However, both of them ended up being too weird to embody abstract concepts like dark and light, so the project was scrapped and forgotten. Scout-Kenn then proceeded to build himself a house on a deserted desert asteroid and create things for his own amusement. Creation of Scoutkenn According to legend, Scout-Kenn was busy chilling in his house. Suddenly a dude named Chapstaniel came flying out of empty space! Chapstaniel apparently had heard that Scout-Kenn had perfected the use of Power Nuggets. Scout-Kenn, being the poor sap he is, decided to invent some kind of martial art on the spot in order to get Chapstaniel to go away. So Scout-Kenn used his power nuggets to dropkick Chapstaniel to wherever Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout would be, and for unexplained plot reasons, Chapstaniel learned everything about Scoutkenn from being dropkicked, thus becoming the first true student of Scoutkenn. Chapstaniel later taught Scoutkenn to the natives of Matsubatsu Town in order to fight Hell-Satans. Personality Despite being called a "teacher," Scout-Kenn is notoriously lazy and hates teaching. Even though Scout-Kenn's is all-knowing, he never feels the need to help people unless they give him something in return. Scout-Kenn also has a bad habit of playing the pronoun game whenever he talks about a new enemy that Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is unaware of. Scout-Kenn also enjoys telling people they are bad at what they do, a point that is genuinely funny at times, but usually just mean. Powers & Abilities * Drill Creator of the Passive-Aggressive ''– Scout-Kenn transforms his upper body (mostly his arms) into the "Drill Creator," a strange weapon that was used against the Evil God of the previous universe. Scout-Kenn hasn't used this ability since his battle with the Evil God on account of his laziness, but he has mentioned considering its use on multiple occasions. * ''Desert Soul Sunder – Scout-Kenn summons a massive storm of sand in the shape of a galaxy and flings it towards his enemies. Any enemy hit by this move has their soul destroyed as well as their bodies vaporized, momentarily coloring the storm reddish (not from the blood; the storm is easily embarrassed and will blush). * Burning-Armor Crush ''– Scout-Kenn uses his disapproval to crush the target or their surroundings. The burning weight of Scout-Kenn's disapproving gaze is so massive that many people have had their armor shattered under the weight of the shame. Anything affected by this ability also becomes extremely hot, and lesser materials have a tendency to spontaneously set themselves on fire (not to chemically combust, mind you—the inanimate objects literally get up, find a fire, and commit suicide by self-immolation). * ''Hyper-Edge Mode – Like Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Scout-Kenn can utilize Hyper-Edge Mode. Scout-Kenn has far more Power Nuggets than even Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and, as a result, is far more powerful when using this ability under normal circumstances. In addition, Scout-Kenn can unleash the Trew Wyrm Kings from inside the depths of his basement, thereby unleashing mass destruction annoyance on everybody nearby. Scout-Kenn can also summon his float ''Galaxy-Gold ''to vaporize his enemies by channeling the various forces of space or summoning various objects found in space. * '' Floating Aura Jutsu Overdrive Technique – ''Summons Galaxy-Gold, duh Trivia *Surprisingly, Scout-Kenn doesn't regret the creation of ScoutKenn *Scout-Kenn's real name is "Ken Scott," but the translators forgot that Japanese surnames come before their given names and mistranslated it as "Scott-Ken." They also confused his name with his similar-sounding martial art Scoutkenn -- which, loosely translated, means "Fisting Scout Style" -- and so they confusingly made his name the same as his martial art. **There are also some who believe that this was not actually a mistake, but a purposeful decision by Ultra Satan as just another way to screw with the fans. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Demomen Category:Needing Improvement Category:Senseis